Bath Night
by Erebos Brando
Summary: Judai shows Johan the best part of being an Osiris Red.


Author's Notes: Well once again, my friend wanted a Spiritshipping Fic for her birthday (she was feeling nostalgic), and with her blessing I share it with you.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The wooden gate to the Osiris Red Baths opened, the sting of the cold night's air fought off by the sheer heat of the nearby hot springs. The ancient Volcano had warmed these waters for longer than this island had known human inhabitants, and would for many a decade to come. Two of its inhabitants made their way to the nearest spring.

At different speeds. "YAHOOOO!" Judai rushed forward, his towel loosening itself to freedom as he leapt through the air, and landing with a loud splash.

Johan smiled, making his way at a slower pace. He placed a foot into the spring finding it-"ahhh," Oh that was good. He walked in, discarding his own towel as he submerged most of himself, Judai coming up for air at long last. He turned to Johan with a grin.

"See? Told you this place was awesome." Judai leaned back. "The Obelisks can keep their fancy spa, _this_ is how you bathe! He stretched out his legs, creating small waves as he kicked lightly under the surface of the water.

Johan leaned back too, smiling. He couldn't argue with that. His school was in the _Arctic_. Even with the extra hot baths there, the air was absolute wrath to unexposed skin at night. Not like here, next to a volcano and jungle, it was almost like night and day. He wondered if he could finally sleep in just his boxers-

His thoughts were interrupted by a splash, that covered him completely. As he spluttered he could hear Judai laughing, and see him smiling when he finally got a look. "Gotcha." He laughed again, launching another barrage of water.

"Why you-!" He struck back, meeting force with force, water with water, wave after wave crashing against each other. The two continued to splash, but all their efforts served to do was negate the other.

So Judai got creative. "Heeya!"

He leapt forward, meeting Johan's outstretched arms as the two struggled, laughing all the while as they tried to submerge the other. A show of strength found the two too closely matched to win with force. Judai slipped around Johan, countless hours of practice against Kenzan on this terrain working in his favour. He grabbed the blue haired boy, pushing him, a second from winn-"Whoh!" Judai tumbled forward, slipping over Johan's prostrated form and face-first into the water.

Seconds later, Judai emerged, finding a smirking Johan staring down at him. "I win." Judai pouted, splashing Johan's face again. When Johan cleared his vision he found a grinning Judai staring back up at him. With an offered hand, Johan soon had his friend on his feet again. The pair walked out, locating some choice bathroom supplies nearby...didn't Tome say something about the students not cleaning up?

In a moment Johan located Shampoo and Wash-cloths, and what had Judai found-"Kinda big, isn't it?"

Judai looked at the scrubber he was holding. "You think?"

"Yeah." He'd seen brushes that big used on animals. Judai just shrugged. Taking the bottle and applying copious amounts of its contents to his head and upper body as he sat down. Now he needed a wash-"Here, Judai. Let me."

"Hm?" Johan was already behind him, applying a damp rag to his back and scrubbing. Judai smiled as he Johan went to work. The boys hands travelled up his back, coming to a stop near his shoulders.

"Hmm, stiff."

Judai was about to enquire, but a sudden groan was extracted from him. Johan had pressed his fingers into his shoulders and it was _good_. Oh had he built up tension, class was _so__ooo_ boring! He could swear to Yugi Muto himself Chronos-sensei was trying to bore him to death. He groaned again as Johan pressed harder. Oh he was good, but it wasn't fair to keep this to himself...

"Hey, Johan." Johan stopped. "Let me try." Johan nodded, turning around. Judai quickly got to work on cleaning Johan's back, quickly rising to Johan's shoulders and

Johan groaned, loudly. "Mmm, that's good." Judai's nimble fingers got to work. "You're pretty good at this."

Judai smiled. "You too."

Unbeknownst to them, a certain pair of spirits were hidden behind a rock, their faces ripe with something between shock and terror.

"**K-Kuri.**" _L-look._

"**Bie. Ru bie."** _No. You look._

They'd just come by to see what their partners were up to, and found them doing _something_ in the water. Something which, if they were right, was something they'd overheard in their travels around their respective campuses. If what they were hearing were any indication...

_Why the hell would their partner have interest in the owner of a jewelled rat/flying furball?_

The two remained, the moans of the pair echoing across the springs now and then. Too scared to take in the vision, yet too morbidly curious to just leave, the pair remained, trying to figure out exactly what was going on from the sounds, but they were too far away to be sure. They wondered how long before they finished...

"Get the bucket, we need to clean this off."

They stopped wondering.

The sounds of water being poured were soon heard, washing away...what they really didn't wanna know about. Moments later, they heard the finale, Johan's words being the first. "That was fun. We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah! We should bring Sho and Kenzan too!"

Neither spirit could meet their partner's eye the next day...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Author's Notes: Yeah, no actual smut. (The title/summery kinda gives that impression) Sorry folks, get your JudaiXJohan smut elsewhere!


End file.
